video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
The Very Best of Father Ted
|catalogue number = VC6712 |rating = |running time = 125 minutes}} The Very Best of Father Ted is UK VHS cassette by VCI and Hat Trick Productions Ltd on 5th October 1998. It features five best episodes from the all three series of the Channel 4 Irish-priesthood-themed sitcom "Father Ted" since their debuts on Channel 4 in 1995, 1996 and 1998. Including one Season 1 episode- "Competition Time", one Season 2 episode- "A Song for Europe" and three Father Ted episodes that appear on video for the first time which are Season 2's "Cigarettes, Alcohol and Rollerblading" and two Season 3 episodes which are "Speed 3" and "The Mainland". Episodes * COMPETITION TIME The 'All Priests Look-a-like Competition' has come round again and Henry Sellers, host of the almost popular 'Morning Quiz', is coming to judge it. Ted is determined that this year he will defeat his fellow priest from Rugged Island. Ted has a plan and Henry Sellers has an unfortunate sip of sherry. * CIGARETTES, ALCOHOL AND ROLLERBLADING With Easter fast approaching, Father Dick Byrne suggests that he and Ted call a truce and get on with the important business of giving up for Lent. Ted gives up cigarettes, Jack gives up drink (or at least, Ted hides his drink) and Dougal gives up rollerblading. When they fall at the first hurdle, they ask for assistance froma strict order of militant nuns. Help arrives in the form of Sister Assumpta, and their idea of self-sacrifice is soon radically re-defined as a strict ten-step road to spirituality is rigorously enforced. * A SONG FOR EUROPE Inspired by Dougal's enthusiasm, and driven on his rivalry with Father Dick Byrne, Ted decides to enter the 1996 Eurosong Contest. To this end, he and Dougal 'borrow' a tune from an old Eurosong hopeful and enter it as their own. With inspired lyrics, a jaunty tune and the right attitude, they stand a good chance. But fate has one more card to deal. * SPEED 3 Mrs. Doyle is transformed into a giggling girl whenever the milkman, Pat Mustard, pays a visit to the Parochial House. The transformation does not go underected by Ted decides to ensure that Pat's job is no more. Who is to replace the errant milkman? Step in Father McGuire to save the day but untold danger lies ahead. * THE MAINLAND A trip to the mainland always leads to trouble, and Ted is deeply nervous at the prospect. What can possibly go wrong? Well, quite a lot. Ted's misgivings are justified as he has to get Mrs. Doyle, Mrs. Dineen and Father Ted out of prision and Dougal and Ted go on a tour of 'The Very Dark Caves'. Message at the beginning of the video Father Ted ran for three series between 1995 and 1998. It became much loved by audiences in the UK, Ireland and abroad. A major part of It success was due to Dermot Morgan who played Father Ted Crilly. Tragically, Dermot dies on 28 February 1998, the day after the recording of the final episode of series 3. This "Best of" collection is dedicated to Dermot's memory. Arthur Mathews, Graham Lineham and all at Hat Trick Productions. Cast Father Ted ......... Dermot Morgan Father Dougal McGuire ... Ardal O'Hanlon Father Jack Hackett ....... Frank Kelly Mrs. Doyle .......... Pauline McLynn Written by Graham Linehan & Arthur Mathews Directed by Declan Lowney Produced by Geoffrey Perkins, Lissa Evans Executive Producer: Mary Bell Trivia Opening (Original 1998 release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen * Warning screen * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Information about Dermont Morgan who passed away in 1998 * Father Ted intro * Start of Competition Time (1995) Closing (Original 1998 release) (with no trailer) * End of The Mainland (1998) * Father Ted closing credits * Hat Trick Production logo for Channel Four * Hat Trick Productions Ltd Video logo * VCI logo (1995-2005) Gallery The Very Best of Father Ted (UK VHS 1998) Cassette.png|Cassette Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Father Ted Category:Hat Trick Productions Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Adult's Videos from V.C.I. Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:BBFC 15 Category:Channel 4 Category:Channel Four Television Category:VHS Videos with The VCI autumn family collection from 1998 (announced by John Sachs)